Friday Beauty
by BrittanaLove18
Summary: Brittana: Brittany is a trainee worker at the local fish & chip shop. Her whole life changes one busy Friday night when a raven haired girl enters the shop. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**I just finished **_**Winter **_**and I'm already onto another story. It's crazy. Anyway this idea sprung on me when I went to my local Fish & Chip shop on a Friday night. I've been crushing on this girl who works there for about a month now, so that's given me inspiration to write this. Enjoy & Review, oh and a warning, you may get hungry while reading this chapter. Lol.**

_Friday Beauty_

Friday night. 6:30pm. Literally crunch time. I let the chips drop into the deep fryer quickly as I lay out two sheets of white paper. If someone told me this would be what I was doing at 20, I would have scoffed in their face.

'Brittany! Those chips have got to be out and wrapped in 4 minutes!'

Oh man, my boss was on the war path again tonight. Sue, otherwise known as evil chip witch as dubbed by us the employees. No one really knows why she is like that. Mercedes, my fellow worker and friend thinks she was born like that.

Yes, on Monday afternoons when there is one customer every hour, we have nothing else to do but gossip. Those gossip sessions have kept me sane in this job.

Originally I was destined for New York to become a professional dancer but one month after graduating, I was doing a complicated routine and fell heavily, forever making my right leg incapable of mastering the moves I needed for the big time.

Alas, working in Sue's Fish & Chips does have its good points, the money for one.

I'm snapped back into the present when Mercedes nudges me, bringing my attention to the burning chips in front of me. 'Oh Shit!' Grabbing the mit, I lift the basket up, revelling the blacken remains of a batch of what used to be chips.

I hear her before I see her, already shaking from terror. 'What the hell happened here Brittany?!' She looks at me menacingly. I do everything I can not to run away and cry, mumbling out a 'sorry I got distracted.'

I look down in shame, gazing at my trainee badge. It was like a full on label that thing, Sue deliberately signalling me out because it's my second week in the job. Moving to serve the customer at the counter now, I feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

I barely register the order, scribbling it down subconsciously. I turn back to the deep fryer, determined to do better. I set up a new batch of chips, making sure there were ones that weren't longer than your middle finger.

Seriously, the wacko nick pickers we get sometimes are one step away from entering the loony bin.

The bin in the corner is full. Typical on a Friday night, some things never changing. Getting a new bag, I take out the trash while the chips are cooking. Here's hoping by the time I come back, they aren't burnt again.

The cool air hits me as I step out the back entrance, tossing the bag in the dumpster with gusto. I hear laughter in the distance, poking my head up to see a group out at the park. They look like their celebrating.

I trudge back in to the sight of Mercedes giving me a worried look. Taking one look at the queue, I sigh unhappily, washing my hands.

I move onto setting up more chairs for people to sit in when waiting. I greet them with a smile, much to their distained faces. Some people are just rude. The queue was about 10 people long, spanning to outside the door.

It didn't take long for Sue to find her next victim, picking out the girl who started two days ago. She wears a scared look on her face.

I shuffle through the orders, wanting to get them down as soon as possible without stuffing up, like adding up incorrectly on the calculator- I thought those things were never wrong.

I'm fine when I'm not under pressure I found.

The dim sims fry perfectly, sweat forming on my forehead from the exertion of running around. I really wanted to take a break, but I know if I asked Sue, she would yell in my face to suck it up princess.

By now the waiting area occupies 4 people. It's winding down to post-peak. Thank god. Everyone knows Friday nights are the busiest at a fish & chip shop, and tonight was no exception.

Handing the old lady her order with a smile, I let out a breath of relief. I lay my head on the counter, completely spent from this draining shift. Then much to my horror, I hear the flaps of the door whistling. Oh god, not now when I stepping out of the so called 'tunnel.'

Light laughter. One singular laugh I note. Still not lifting my head, I feel a soft hand place on my shoulder. I snap up, and almost fall backwards into the deep fryers.

Standing in front of me was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Long dark hair cascading down her shoulders, fitting her face perfectly. She looked early 20's, maybe my age. Shining brown eyes, giving me an amused look.

'S-sorry. I'm so exhausted. What can I get you?' I slide the notepad into my hand, looking back into those eyes.

'We would like the family pack.' She says, motioning to the 3 other woman seated in the chairs. Her friends most likely.

'Sure. Would you like chicken salt on your chips?'

She laughs. 'What's the difference?'

'I'm not sure.' I say with a confused look. I never really bothered to check what our salt was like.

'Normal salt is fine.' She says with a smile, and it melts me completely, gripping my pen while literally swooning.

'O-ok. That's $20'

She fishes through her purse, dragging out half its contents on the counter in the process, making me giggle. She looks at me, then down at the counter. 'Oh sorry.' She says apologetically.

She finally finds it and hands me a $20 note.

Our fingertips brush lightly at the exchange, sending an electrical shock down through my arm, penetrating my whole body. I shiver, putting it in the register. When I look up she is still standing there, looking at me with curious eyes.

'What?'

'Nothing.' She laughs lightly, joining her friends now.

My feet try to find purchase on the ground as I turn to the deep fryer, sizzling it up for the last order of the night in my shift. Staring at the fir extinguisher, I couldn't stop thinking about how she was standing there just staring at me.

It made me nervous and curious at the same time, stirring butterflies in my stomach.

I lay out the paper, careful not to drag it too close to the edge. Mercedes asks if I needed any help. I shake my head, watching her clock out for the night. The raven haired beauty was staring at me again when she thought I wasn't looking.

I take a deep breath as I watch Sue walking towards the cooking station. 'You did good tonight blondie, besides the burning chips, you passed your second Friday shift with flying colours. Good job.'

I give her a weak smile. My work mates warned me that if you ever get a compliment from Sue, never pass it up. 'Thanks.'

The order was set, laying out the chips, throwing on the dim sims on top. Tying up the paper, I grabbed the fried mars bar and packed it separately in a paper bag.

I place the food on the counter, shifting nervously when she comes up with her friends. She takes it with a thank you.

But she motions for her friends to wait outside. I watch confused, the woman now turning to me with the same curious look she's had for the past 10 minutes. 'What's your name?' She says looking me dead in the eyes.

'Brittany S Pierce, not to be confused with Brittany Spears.'

I watch her lips fall into a soft laugh.

'Santana Lopez.' She says extending her hand. That same electrical shock races through me when our palms meet. I pull back with a shy smile, with her eyes looking over my shoulder.

'Uhh, is that normal?' She says pointing to the smoke coming up from the deep fryer.

'Oh shit, not again!' A few chips were left at the bottom of the basket and I didn't turn off the deep fryer.

'Does that happen often?' I hear her shout out over my desperate attempts to clear the smoke. 'Nah, only when I'm near it.' I say with amusement.

That same laughter rings through my ears and I can't help but smile, turning back to Santana.

'I better be off, my friends are probably wondering where I am.'

'Oh ok, well enjoy your food.' I stumble out, running my hands through my hair, something I do when I get nervous.

'Thanks, I will.' And with that, she was gone.

Oh man, she must think I'm a total klutz who can't cook.

At that same moment, Santana was thinking that she is definitely coming back to this fish & chip shop next Friday night, if only to see the cute girl named Brittany again.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was a little harder to write- I had a little writers block in the middle but I got it sorted and laid out an outline for this story. Thanks for reviewing, following and favouriting. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2_

The moon shines bright when I walk the 3 blocks to my house. My parents aren't home yet, which is good because lately they have been pressuring me to get a real job and move out. I don't blame them- I just want a place of my own.

My cat greets me at the door, showing me the bird he caught today on the floor. That's a nice sight to come home to. Nothing in the fridge even remotely eatable shifts me to the freezer for a microwavable meal.

One of these days I would just like to go out to a fancy restaurant, be treated like a queen. I sigh unhappily as the pasta cooks, watching it spin around and around in the bowl. The TV holds no good news so I switch on the radio to my favourite station.

The dinner table is housed with magazines. I slide them away, setting down my favourite place mate. This has become a regular occurrence over the past 2 weeks, my parent claiming they want to live up their middle years.

I think back to my shift at the shop, and Santana. I slap myself mentally at how stupid I must have looked. The pasta is ready and I eat it nonchalantly, giving my cat some of the meat. Lord Tubbington is like human, so I treat him like one.

I glance at the packaging that the pasta meal came in and gasp in shock. There was a family around a table and one of them reminded me of Santana funnily enough.

If I ever see her again, I would apologize for being such a klutz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

At the same moment, Santana was eating her mars bar with her band mates. She was the head singer of a girls group, and she was like their unofficial leader.

'This is nice.' She muses. They all agree in turn, then flicking chips at each other.

'Seriously, how old are you guys?' Santana shakes her heads in disbelief.

The park was a great place to have dinner, but now that the wind had picked up, she would rather be home. Her mind wonders back to Brittany briefly, then is snapped out of her thoughts by the blowing of the paper toward the lake.

Her friends race to catch it, laughing out into the night. One year ago when she agreed to sing in a band, she never thought she would be gaining 3 goofy friends in the process, who also get up to no good most Friday nights, her being the most rational one of them all.

She sees Sue's fish & chip shop closing for the night, and takes that as a cue to bid farewell to her friends. Her jeep roars to life, some pop song pumping from the speakers.

Santana's house is 5 minutes away. She did think about moving away from Lima when the band wanted to relocate for the big time, but she was stubborn, not wanting to leave the home she grew up in.

Those first few months of playing gigs at local pubs, the girls were losing their passion to play, and much to Santana's disappointment, stopped playing 2 months ago. _We are better as friends _Santana thought.

There were times when she yearned to feel that spotlight, to bare her sole on the stage for 4 minutes, but life is full of disappointments. Even now she thinks that maybe they would have made it to the big time if she moved.

The house is dark when she pulls up, 2 stories high. Her parents were very wealthy, and when they moved away 5 months ago, she stayed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

The rest of the week, my shifts were uneventful to say the least. Sue was her usual self, the customers were rude, and I forgot my trainee badge on Wednesday.

The radio switches songs and _Friday On My Mind _by the Easybeats and I immediately lighten up, grinning from ear to ear. I pace around, skipping almost to the beat, shaking chip baskets and dusting the flakes.

The song just resonated to me, Friday being the most exciting day for me now. Mercedes and a few customers give me weird looks at me dancing around but I couldn't help it. I stopped when I felt that familiar pain in my leg.

The rest of my shift I was in a good mood, playing that song in my head many times.

The rain pours heavily as I find myself in the middle of another Friday night madness. To make matters worse, the customers are very irritable due to the weather, almost insufferable.

One even had the gore to ask if we serve fat free pita bread with our souvlakis.

My watch beeps 7:30pm. At that moment, a very drenched Santana enters the shop by herself. Her hair was dripping down her shoulders, visibly shivering.

'Oh my God.' I scramble to grab a blanket from the cupboard under the sink and hand it to her. She refuses it, then a particular wind blows through and she takes it gratefully.

'Thanks, but you didn't have to do that.'

'You're freezing, it's the least I could do, Anyway, what can I get you?'

She orders the burger with the lot. I shoot her a warm smile when she hands me a 10.

She sits in the waiting area, hugging the blanket close to her. Mercedes cooks the burger while I prepare the fillings. I glance up at Santana, who is drying her hair with her hands.

Soon enough, her burger is ready and she paces up removing the blanket from her. 'Hey, keep it. As soon as you step outside, you'll be thanking me.'

She looked like she was going to say something but doesn't. I watch with sadness as she walks out. She intrigued me, and now I was curious to get to know her better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Santana walks slowly to the park outside the shop, choosing the night air over her house, and because it has stopped raining. Besides, maybe she can get over her shyness around Brittany.

Why was it so hard to ask her to be friends? Was it because she was so kind and caring?

Over the years, she shut out people who have gotten close to her, maybe that's it she thinks. Either way, Brittany has managed to lighten her mood on two occasions.

She ate her burger gazing at the neon light across from her, blinding her. Jeez, it's Lima, not Las Vegas. The crickets chirped along with her chewing, she just wanted to smack them, but she can never seem to find them.

Across from her, the back entrance opens, and Brittany walks out with the trash. Santana stays still, not moving, however when Brittany gazes over, she notices and waltzes over.

'Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting like such a clumsy person last Friday. Anyway, I thought you would have gone home to eat?'

Santana throws the rubbish in the bin next to her and steps back. 'Oh that's ok, I wasn't bothered by your clumsiness.'

Brittany gives her a relived smile.

'And I wanted to eat outside for once. Eating home alone is just depressing.'

'I know what you mean.'

Santana looks up into blue eyes with a knowing smile. She nods in agreement.

Brittany goes to say something, her mouth hanging open but nothing coming out, then 'I get this feeling you want to ask me something, but are too afraid to.'

She sighs. 'Well, yeah. I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime because I don't have many friends.'

Brittany gives an amusing smile. 'Then why didn't you just ask me earlier?'

'I don't let many people into my life, I sort of build walls around me. It doesn't help that people think I'm not nice.'

Brittany shoots her an amused smile. 'I think you're nice.'

'Thanks.' She stares down at her hands. 'So you wanna catch a movie sometime or we could just hang?'

Brittany laughs. 'Yeah sure, here's my number.' She proceeds to write it on Santana's wrist. 'Call me or just drop in on a Friday here.'

With that, they parted ways.

**tbc**

**Ok so I'm writing Santana as a closed up shy person who doesn't have many friends. I know that's not in glee, but eh. Hope you guys go along with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks once again for reviewing, following and favouriting. This chapter is a good one, so enjoy!**

_Chapter 3_

The next day,  
4:30pm

The mirror in my room stares back at me while I adjust my uniform. Sue called me earlier and told me to fill 'black diva's' shift tonight, due to Mercedes calling in sick. I angrily called Mercedes after I hung up to wish her good health- she was not home.

I roughly adjust my shirt, pulling it further down my front. I'm not dumb, when people call in sick and are not home, they are usually out having fun. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise.

I need the extra cash and my muscles weren't too sore from the 'Friday night's onslaught.'

Lord Tubbington gave me a warm smile. I smile back, grabbing my phone.

I get a text as I walk to work

_Hey, it's me, Santana. Are you free tonight? Maybe we could catch a movie? :) –S_

I reply immediately.

_Hey, yeah sure, there's a movie I want to see so it works out perfectly. Meet you at the theatre at 8? –B_

_Sounds cool. Can't wait :) - S_

I arrive at work just as she replies. A familiar tune was playing, and I smile while re-reading Santana's text. I look up to Sue holding a bag of meat. My attention diverts to the hamburger maker, and an unspoken command is made.

Grilling up the pan, I cook the incoming order from a jock who looked too old to be in high school. My phone vibrates in my side pocket. I fight to ignore it as my next scheduled break is in an hour.

Time flows as I crack out the orders, and I open my phone in relief, walking out the back entrance. A smile graces my face when I see Santana's name.

_I just want to say thank you for agreeing to hang out tonight._

I think back to what she said last night about people not liking her and building walls around herself. It's made me more curious to see what's behind those walls, to build a new friendship.

_No problem :)_

The rain started to drizzle, signalling the end of my short break. I trudge back inside to see a guy eyeing me up in the waiting area. His eyes were lingering over me, and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

When he came up to pay, he winked at me and gave me his number on a napkin. I smile courteously, every intention on throwing it out as soon as he leaves. Sure I get a lot of guys attention at work, but sadly for them. I will never return their affection.

I've known since I was 12 that I liked girls. This was only confirmed when I madly crushed on my maths teacher in year 10, along with the rest of the male student body, because well, she was hot.

My family accepted it well, telling me they were happy I could live in truth and not hid.

I crumple up the napkin, throwing it 5 metres to the bin, punching the air when it lands in. My celebration was cut short when Sue glared at me from the kitchen.

The rest of the day was a blur and eventually, I found myself outside the cinema.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Santana paced leisurely to the cinema under the crescent moon. Soon enough she saw Brittany waiting outside. She waved from the entrance which was decked out in cut outs of movie stars.

'Hey, how long have you been waiting there for?'

'About 10 minutes.' Brittany replied, summing up Santana's simple casual dress.

Together, they agreed on the action movie Brittany wanted to see. It turned out, it really sucked, but that didn't stop them from having a good time. Afterwards, they exchanged light conversation at the café cross the street.

Santana changed the subject when Brittany asked about her parents. Brittany noticed this, but choose not to ask why. A soft melody was playing and Santana hummed along to it.

'Do you sing?' Brittany asked.

Santana hesitated, trying to not let it show. 'I used to.'

Brittany nodded. 'What happened?' She cursed once she said it. She didn't want Santana to think she was probing her. Hell she was just getting to know her and the thought of the girl storming out didn't sit well with her.

However, Santana responded, in a small voice. 'I stopped the band I was in from going to New York. It was my fault.'

Brittany grabs her hand and she flinches at the contact. 'You can't blame yourself. I'm sure you had a good reason for not leaving.'

'No, it was my own selfish reasons. I didn't want to leave the place I grew up in. The thought of being in a big city scares the shit out of me.'

'I would love to hear you sing one day Santana.' They share smiles.

'Wow, I don't think I've opened up to someone like that before. You just make me feel so comfortable Brittany.'

Brittany's golden locks tussle when she runs her hand through them. 'I generally care for people. I believe there's good in everyone Santana.'

'God, I barely know you and I feel like I've known you for years.' Santana laughs at her words.

Brittany links pinkies, much to Santana's confused face. 'Here's to a new friendship.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One Month Later_

_A Saturday later afternoon_

Over the course of one month, I have gotten to know Santana very well, or as well as new friends can be. Every Friday, she comes in to eat and chat with me. Sue's always on my back to keep social chats till my break.

Mercedes is taking my shift tonight. Guess it's the favour returned from a few weeks back, apologizing endlessly that she had to see someone important.

That guy that came in the week I meet Santana was back again, entering the shop now. He once again eyes me up, but with suspicion now. Instead of taking his order, he roughly speaks.

'Why haven't you called? Been too busy for me slut?' He smirks.

'I'm not interested. Please leave me alone.' I say, pointing to the door.

'I'm a paying customer. Now be a good girl and make me a burger.'

I sigh in disgust, grilling up the pan. Mercedes observed the interaction, coming over to me.

'Hey girl, you want me to show him what means no?'

I shake my head. 'No I'm just going to cook his bloody burger, then clock out to star gaze tonight.'

'Star gaze?' She questions.

'Yeah, Santana and I are stargazing tonight at Lima point. It's a clear night, so we'll probably see Jupiter.'

'Have fun girl.' She goes back to deep frying a batch of dim sims for the elderly couple watching the TV.

I was so excited for tonight. I've never been stargazing, Santana says it's amazing. Last Saturday we went roller skating at the local rink. Lucky for us, it was practically empty, so it was quite fun skating around without having to worry about bumping into people.

_9:00pm_

Stars break out evenly as we make our way arms linked to Lima point. Santana's carrying the telescope while I was carrying the snacks for our viewing. Every now and then we exchanged chit chat.

'So remember that guy I told you about from work, he came in again today.' I state.

'Uhh.' Santana scoffs.

'Don't worry, I told him to leave me alone'

'Good.' She unknowingly blushes at her response, suddenly thinking if she liked Brittany more than just a friend. Over the past month, they have gotten close and she has sensed a connection but isn't entirely sure if Brittany is just being nice.

Also the fact that she was letting someone into her life that could set her up for hurt. No, Santana thinks, Brittany isn't like that. Well, only way to find out.

Santana breaks away from her intense thought, I notice. I go to say something but we have arrived so it's fruitless. We pick out a spot closest to the edge of the cliff, as I lay out the red blanket.

As soon as she sets up the telescope I rush to look through it. I hear giggling next to me. 'Wow, eager much?' I turn to her smiling at me with an eyebrow raised. I twiddle the lens, blushing at her stare. 'Yeah.'

'Well here, I show you Jupiter. Oh hold on, I'll put some music on. They say if you play music while stargazing, it adds to the mood.'

'Ok.' I shrug in agreement. I watch as she fiddles with her phone, scrolling through her play list.

_I know I have that song somewhere in my phone, _Santana thinks.

A smile graces her face when she picks a song and returns to me. 'Now you gotta stand like this.' She shows me her leg positions while moving my hands up to the telescope, placing them near the top.

I instantly recognize the song that is playing, internally smiling.

_Now that's she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey_

I look through the lens at where Santana said Jupiter is. 'Oh my god! San there it is!' I exclaim jumping up and down, rocking the telescope a little. The chores kicks in as I turn back to her.

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the milky way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?_

I feel Santana getting closer to me, her hands trailing down to clasp with my own. It was the perfect moment. Her soft gaze in my eyes mesmerizes me to no end. She beats me to the punch and kisses me, softly.

It felt just like heaven, her lips moulding perfectly with mine. I take in her sweet scent and everything as I memorize every part of her lips.

When she pulls back, a goofy grin is on her face. I match her grin, blushing a little from the warm gaze her eyes give me. She pulls me down onto to the blanket, leaving the telescope. I wrap my arms around her shoulders when she rests her head on my chest.

We spend the rest of the night snuggled up looking at the various constellations, letting the soft music from her phone wash over us.

**tbc**

**I can't really write friendship Brittana for too long. I find it easier to write romance Brittana, so that's why I skipped ahead a month.** __


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lateish update, I do pride myself on writing every day, but sometimes I'm just not in the writing mood. Anyway, thanks for the continued support, and this story has a few chapters left in it. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

The next day I found myself lying next to Santana. It turned out that after our stargazing session, we were too tired to go back to our houses, so we just slept on the blanket. Considering it was a clear night, it was a pleasant sleep.

Although Santana's tossing fits during the night kept me up for a while. I glance at her now, and realise she is still sleeping, peacefully. Smiling, I roll over to get up, careful not to wake her.

I pull out the cupcakes that we didn't eat and have one.

The sun is shining by the time Santana wakes, and I use my hand to shield her eyes from the sun. 'Morning.' I say sweetly. She looks up at me with an adoring smile, rubbing out the sleep in her eyes. I lightly peck her lips. 'What time is it?'

'Judging by the sun, probably about 9am.' I reply

'You're so smart Brittany.'

'Hardly.' I say blushing.

She strokes my cheek affectionately. 'Last night was fun' she says shyly.

I match her shy smile, but falter when that nagging feeling crept up on me. 'Does that kiss mean you want to be with me, because you didn't specify.' I say hiding my amusement.

She sighs, looking deep into my eyes. 'Do you want to be my girlfriend Brit?'

'Yes.' She kisses me softly, running her hands through my hair, enjoying the feeling.

'Can't we just stay here all day?' She groans. I laugh, nudging her up. 'As much as I want us to stay here, I have to work today. Sue said something about the shop being judged or something.'

She nods. 'Yeah I should probably practice.' I look at her with a smile. 'Practice, does that mean you're going to be singing again?'

'Well my singing teacher from high school asked if I wanted to play at this gig just out of town, and I thought, why not?' But I could see her hesitation, biting my lip from saying something that might upset her.

'Good luck San.' We share smiles, eating the banana cupcakes together. 'Thanks, I'll need it.'

I reach over and take her hands. 'Hey, you're going to blow them away.'

She stares at me, deep in thought. 'Do you ever think that your life isn't what you pictured it to be?'

I knew this too well, that feeling of your life hanging on a different thread to the one you planned.

'Yes, all too well Santana. I didn't picture working at a fish & chip shop at 20. I wanted to be a dancer, but because I went and got myself injured, I can't do what I love anymore.'

Tears had started to fall from my eyes from the confession and she hugs me close. 'It's not your fault Brit, just bad luck. Don't blame yourself.' The same words I said to her weeks ago.

'You're going to ace that gig.'

'And you're going to dance again someday. Is your injury operable?'

I nod weakly. 'Yeah but I don't have the money for it because apparently it's a special operation.' I weep into Santana's chest, letting all the bitterness out.

She rubs my back soothingly. 'I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you can dance again.'

It was the first thing she told me on that movie hang out. Her family is loaded, literally to the rafters. But I wouldn't want that, to make her feel like she has to pay for it.

'You-u don't h-have to do t-that.' I sob out.

'I want to Brit. Please, let me.'

'Can we talk about it later? I kinda have to get to work unless Sue will fire me.' I recompose, standing up. I tug Santana up to me, giving her a light kiss, then walk back to my car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Maybe she's too proud to take my money? _Santana thinks while driving back to her house. The gig was in 2 hours, and the nerves have already kicked in. She hasn't sung for months, turning down all those gig opportunities.

She was always left wondering whether that would have been her big break or the next one.

And she just knew she took this gig because of Brittany. Ever since she has met the blonde, she's been feeling more happy, and that extra bit motivated to sing again.

Her high school singing teacher, Shelby, texted her the details. It saddened her that Brittany couldn't make it, but she's met Sue, and she doesn't want to cross her on a bad day.

She sung out a middle C, stretching her vocal chords to work again. 2 hours didn't leave much to practice, but she's been secretly practicing notes for months, but it still sounded rusty. Oh well, she thought, maybe that's what they go for.

She sighs, packing her lucky girl charm she's worn every time she's sung at gigs. Light casual is an appropriate attire, zipping up her jeans while combing her hair out.

Her phone buzzed, making her jump a little. _Calm down Lopez. _She smiles when she sees who it's from.

_Good Good luck babe! I'm so sad, sad like a panda that I can't be there to see you sing but I can imagine it and you sound a-mazing :D'_

The grin that was plastered on Santana's could've lighten up the world, and some more. With that, she locks up, and drives nervously.

The building is packed by the time she pulls up outside, spotting Shelby by the door. When she gets out, she's notices that she is talking up some guy. _Great. _Santana waves, drawing Shelby away from her gentleman friend.

'Ok, bye Puck!'

'Hey Shelby, who was that?' She says quizzdly.

'Oh no one, I see you got here alright. Nervous?'

Santana lies. 'No.' Sweating is evident on her forehead, but Shelby pulls her inside to the front counter. 'Hi, I have Miss Santana Lopez here.'

The bored girl behind the clipboard nods. 'Oh yes, you're on first dear.'

Santana internally screams, but nods and smiles.

In the dressing room, Santana spots one of her old band mates, the one that didn't become her friend after the 'relocation' fiasco.

'Hey Chantelle. Look I know you don't like me and probably still harbour resentment over me, but I think it's only fair that I wish you good luck today.'

The red haired girl glares at her. 'Don't ever talk to me again bitch.' She turns her back on Santana, applying the last of her makeup.

Santana brushes it off as best she can, getting into the zone before stepping out onto the dimly lit stage. The crowd claps nonchalantly. Typical, looks like nothing has changed, she thinks.

The men still chug their beers, looking at the wannabe hopefuls while the women bitch about the worst acts.

She composes herself, opening her mouth to sing, but nothing comes out. _Oh shit. _She turns to the music man, begging him to start over. The crowd boo, some throwing empty beer cups at her feet.

The song starts over, turning back to the crowd, she steadies herself, willing her brain to sing those words she knows so well.

The words to Amy Winehouse's _Back to Black _sweep over the audience as she sings it with so much gusto, you wouldn't think she hasn't sung for months.

What she didn't notice was the businessman standing at the back of the club, observing her with a smile, and opening his phone to make a call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was putting the finishing touches on a BLT burger when I got a call from my phone. Luckily Sue was talking to some old lady with a medal to notice. I answer it, immediately engulfed in shrieks.

'Brittany, you won't believe what just happened! I sung my song, and when the crowd was cheering this man came to meet me backstage. Brit, he offered me a spot at one of the famous clubs in New York City to sing!'

I was jumping up and down, grinning like a mad woman when I heard her news.

'That's great Santana! But I thought you didn't want to move?'

'Well I've been thinking, and it was stupid of me not to move earlier. There are so many great opportunities there. You've given me the motivation Brit.'

I could hear the heartfelt sincerity behind her words, but it was dampened by the current situation. She's going to be moving. 'Hey San, can you meet me after work?'

'Of course. I'll let you go. I love you.'

'I love you too.' I hang up, much to the bewilderment of the surrounding people. I do not let myself stop grinning all of my shift.

_5:30pm_

My head is still spinning from Santana's great news. My palms go sweaty as I see her walk towards me now. 'Hey Brit.' She greets me. I take her hands in mine, and pull her down next to me. I look her in the eyes.

'I still don't feel 100% comfortable about taking your money, but I feel now is the right time to have that operation. I really do miss dancing, it fills me with such joy. Besides you can't have me here while you sing your way around New York.'

She nods in agreement.

'So what song did you go with?' She was tossing up between two songs beforehand.

'Back to Black. The crowd absolutely loved it, but uh, it didn't start out well. I had to start the song again.' She bites her lip, looking down.

I smile. 'The fact that you had the courage to start that song over again and blitz it shows me you are very determined, and I'm proud of you.'

'Thanks Brit'

She pulls me into a passionate kiss, as the sun starts to set behind us.

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou you once again for the follows and favourites. This is the second last chapter, so I'm a little sad right now. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 5_

The sun beams in her window as she awakes. The soft body next to her makes her want to fall asleep. _Hold up, why is Brittany sleeping in my bed?_ Santana thinks.

Last night they went out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate her singing news and toasting to New York.

The she remembers kissing Brittany goodnight on her doorstep. The way her lips melded against Brittany's makes her smile again. The quiet whispers of the blonde beauty in front of her were distorted by the wine but she let Brittany stay over the night.

She didn't know whether to grin or cry from the fact that since her parents left, someone else has slept over at her empty house. And now she is sure that they didn't have sex, due to her being fully clothered as she draws back the doona.

With shuffling next to her, she turns to see Brittany slowly waking up, opening one eye, much to Santana's amusement. Seriously, this girl was so cute.

'Morning San.' Brittany pulls her down into a soft kiss, washing out the slight headache hanging over Santana. She smiles into the kiss, then peppering a light kiss on Brittany's forehead.

Looking down at her, Santana could definitely wake up like this every day.

When the toast popped, Brittany chased to catch it skilfully, earning a grin from Santana. She returned to the table with buttered toast for them both, setting the plate in the middle. 'Enjoy.'

Santana stares adoringly at Brittany as said girl flicks through pamphlets from the doctor's office. She observes the silent reading of Brittany. 'You know, whatever specialist you decide to go with, I'll support you 100%.'

Brittany nods then holds up a blue and red pamphlet displaying Lima's top specialist. 'I'm thinking of this one.' She looks at Santana's face for reassurance and she gets it. 'Only the best for you Brit.'

'I'm still surprised that my parents did agree to pay for it. I thought they would say no. But when I told them it was for my girlfriend, they were practically signing the check book.'

'Parents are weird sometimes, aren't they?'

Santana nods with a rhy smile.

_Later that day_

Brittany finishes hanging up on the phone as Santana enters the living room. 'I just rang that specialist I was looking at this morning and the earliest I can go in for my operation is in a week.'

'Wow, that quick?' Santana says in astonishment. It was a fact that you would have to wait months.

'Yeah I was surprised too but they had a cancellation so I guess it all works out perfectly.'

Santana takes Brittany's hands in her own. 'Are you nervous?' She could sense that Brittany was.

Brittany shakes her head but Santana doesn't believe her. 'If at any time before hand you feel nervous or don't want to go through with it, I'm here to support you. I won't leave your side.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who am I kidding? Of course I was nervous, and in seven days, I am going to be put under, maybe never to come back. No, I'm being stupid, but I had to tell Santana of my insecurities.

'Baby, I lied. I'm terrified.' I say turning to her now on the sofa. She gives me a gentle smile. 'You don't have to do it, we can cance-'

I shake my head furiously. 'No. I still want to do it, it's just, I'm scared that when I get put under, I will never come back, and I just can't imagine how you would feel.'

I feel her rubbing my back, calming my breathing. 'The statistics of someone not coming back from anaesthesia is low sweetie. And I'll personally make sure the doctor is fully qualified and all that shit so he knows what his doing.'

I nod, regaining composure and hugging Santana. 'You're amazing.' She wraps her arms around me tightly. For a while, we stayed like that, only broken by her voice.

'So how did drunk did I get last night, cause I don't remember a thing after we got home?'

'You looked adorable when you couldn't walk straight into the house, but we had so much reason to celebrate.' I hear her humming in agreement in my neck, then looking at me again.

'And judging by my clothed state this morning, I guess we didn't…'

She trails off, which I found cute. 'No, as much as I wanted to see what was under that sexy exterior of yours, I didn't want to take advantage of you. Besides, as soon as you hit the bed, you feel right asleep.'

I chuckle at Santana's mortified expression.

_6 days later_

I pass the order to the grudged customer who meekly gives me a smile then walks out. Well the same to you too buddy. I stare at the framed award we received last week.

Apparently, now we were Lima's best fish & chip shop. There is only one other on the other side of town, so there really wasn't much to compete with.

I catch sight of Sue grinning at it again, and was caught off guard when she directed it at me. 'You, blondie, come over here.' I cautiously walk over, expecting a wrath. Instead, she smiles.

'Due to your commitment over the past few weeks Brittany, I'm promoting you to assistant to me. Basically said, your frying days are over.'

'W-what?' I stammer out

She continues. 'From now on, you will manage the roosters and whatever else I assign you to do that I can't do while I boss this group around.'

My mouth has not left the ground when she walks away. Everyone else was the same, Mercedes saying 'woah'.

Then common sense caught up with me and my mind raced of how I was going to break it to Sue that I would be leaving Lima in a few months.

I decided that even if my operation leaves my leg the same, I'm still moving to New York to still pursue dancing, just not professionally dancing.

I made a mental note to tell her after the operation, which was scheduled in 12 hours.

_4:00pm, the next day_

Sitting in the hospital bed awaiting the doctor was probably the most nerve-wracking experience of my life. Firstly, he was meant to be here 30 minutes ago. And secondly, my stress was being thrown at Santana which she doesn't deserve.

She holds my hand lightly, rubbing soothing small circles while she wrapped me in a hug. The doctor walks in briskly, much to our relief. 'Sorry I'm late Miss Pierce, my neighbour and I got into a heated debate.'

At least that was an original excuse. He explains the procedure, reassuring both of us that he's done this lots of times and has had success, the patients regaining full use of their leg.

He knew I was a dancer, and recommended I wait longer than a month to start dancing again.

I nod, smiling warmly at Santana, who returns it. 'Well since that's everything, we can take you down to surgery.' He says putting my consent form in his folder.

The rolling bed stops at the side. I kiss Santana, stroking the nape of her neck. She gives my hands a kiss before whispering in my ear. 'I'll be the first thing you see when you wake up.'

It sent shivers down my spine, watching her stand in the corridor as I was wheeled away.

_A few hours later_

The buzzing of a machine to my left wakes me up, as well as the familiar scent filling my senses. True to her word, when I open my eyes, Santana is smiling back at me.

'Hey.' She says softly, and I would melt into this bed if it wasn't for her holding my hand.

'Hey.' I say groggily.

'The doctor said the operation was a complete success.'

I sigh in relief, closing my eyes, then opening them again to see her. 'Thank you for this Santana.'

She looks me right in the eyes. 'I would do anything for the girl that I love.'

My breath hitched at her words. 'I love you Brittany.'

I didn't hesitate. 'I love you too.' I pull her into a kiss, running my hands through her silky hair.

'You should get some rest baby.' She says when see pulls back. Then I remember. 'Oh shit.'

Santana gives me a worried look. 'What is it?'

I rub my forehead, feeling a headache coming on. 'Sue promoted me to her assistant. I have to tell her I'm leaving Lima.'

'Would it help if we did it together?' She says stroking my cheek.

'Yeah it would. She is deadly when you least suspect it.'

_A week later_

I leave the hospital with Santana, the first place I'm going to is my work. We walk into the shop hand in hand, not bothering to acknowledge the looks of the customers.

I locate her picking on the trainee again, and walk up to her confidently. She shoots me a glare.

'Where were you all week Brittany? When I said I promoted you to assistant, that meant actually showing up to work. You're fired!'

I watch her walk to the back, ignoring the helpless trainee who just burned her finger. My co-workers are giving me sympathetic looks, not knowing of my upcoming plans. I can't wipe the grin off my face.

'That went easier than I expected.' I say to Santana, as we leave the shop for the last time.

**tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is incredible short because it's all wrapping up. Thank you to people who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story. Till next time, enjoy! :)

_Chapter 6_

_One and a half months later_

Her chest rises up and down rhythmically. She is sound asleep, me gazing out the window of our high-rise apartment. I lay naked, having last night made love to Santana for the first time. It was the most blissful evening of my life.

Rolling out of bed, I waltz over to the sun-coated window and take in the morning rush. One month ago, I said goodbye to Lima for good and moved here to New York City.

That day was very heartfelt, my family happy that I am following my dream, and in love with the most amazing woman.

I never went back to the fish & chip shop. I'm happy that part of my life is closed and now another one is opened.

A bunch of cars pass through the intersection simultaneously. No matter how many weeks I've been here, I can never get used to seeing the traffic. The first day we arrived here, we got lost and ended up 8 blocks away from our apartment.

Upon hearing my girlfriend waking up, I turn around to a beaming smile. I smile back, sitting down next to her, and fix her hair to see her mocha eyes. I kiss her sweetly, her enveloping me in her arms. 'Mm that's a nice way to wake up.'

I grin, then kiss her again.

'You were amazing last night. Who knew you were so flexible.' She says cheekily.

'Hey I'm a dancer, and I didn't hear any complaints.' I smirk, watching her blush.

'I love you Brittany, so much. I'm glad we moved here.'

'I love you too.' I stare into her beautiful eyes and couldn't agree more with her.

I nod. 'But, if we don't get out of bed soon, I'll be late for my contemporary assessment.'

We leave 15 minutes later after a shower. We make our way to the studio 2 blocks from here. I remember the first time I stepped into it. Everyone stared at me like I was an alien from another planet. The session was mostly of hip hop.

The perfect test for my leg. I took the centre of the room, calmed my breathing and took the first step in years. Even in the difficult part of the routine, my balance was perfect, my recently operated leg not even burning afterwards.

I was awarded the full praise of the class, the instructor giving me a curt nod.

As soon as I told Santana, she was more than happy that I was living my dancing dream. That night, I sat in the club that Santana was due to sing in.

The crow pilled in like flies, practically to the rafters. When the dj announced her, she graced onto stage like a goddess. She belted out Amy Winehouse's _Valerie _with no hesitation, everyone getting up to dance.

I smile proudly from the front row, her singing the song to me passionately.

When she sung out the last notes, the crowd cheered and she launched into another song. After 4 songs, she joined me at the bar, smiling from ear to ear.

'Being up there is an amazing feeling and I just want to do it every night.' She says gulping down a deserved drink.

I smile adorningly at her, happy that she is also living out her dream. Many party goer's came up to us during the night, asking for Santana's autograph, and it was only her first night.

Later, we took a walk around the block, enjoying the night life of this sleepless city.

I'm thrown back into the present day by Santana pulling me into the studio. I was first up for my assessment, which I guess was good. It helped that Santana is going to be seeing it.

My instructor started the music, and glancing at Santana one more time with a wink, I settled into the first steps of my routine. I moved gracefully, kicking my legs out, and doing body locks.

I see Santana's mouth a gap and grin, sending her another wink. When I finished with a triple body twist, my instructor smiling like the cat who just got the milk.

She silenced the class, turning to me fully now. 'A+. Flawless routine. Well done Brittany.' I knew I was on my way now. Later when everyone left and it was just me and Santana, my instructor motioned for me to come over.

'You better sit down.' _Oh crap, here it comes._

'I'm recommending you for a part in a movie that my friend is directing. It's a small part, but it's contemporary dancing, so I know you'll do well.'

_Holy shit. _I never did consider doing dancing in a movie, but this could be my big break.

I feel Santana hug me tightly from behind, choking all the life out of me. I was grinning like a crazy person, but I didn't care. 'I take that as a yes then?'

I nod, shaking her hand. She left us to celebrate, which we did for hours and hours.

**The End**


End file.
